Purity
by Professor Authordude
Summary: Obi Wan has a little forewarning to a significant event in his life. To what lengths will he go in order to change it? And how will this affect the fate of the universe? Complete.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I do not own Obi-Wan or Qui-Gon, though I wish I did.

A/N- I got the idea for the main story after a dream I had one night. This prologue was written after the main story, and it is very short. Very very short. I hope everyone enjoys.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Purity- Prologue

Starring: SHIRTLESS! Obi-Wan and FATHERLY! Qui-Gon.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"talking"

**/words in the Force/**

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

**/NOOOOOOOOO!./**

Qui-Gon Jinn awoke with a start. The scream had ripped through the Force in his apprentice's voice, carrying with it waves of despair, pain, and utter failure.

He swung his legs over the side of his bed, stood, and walked swiftly to Obi-Wan's room. Unnoticed, he stopped in the doorway. His teenaged Padawan sat up in bed, bare chest heaving, sheets twisted in a white-knuckled grip. As he watched, the young man calmed his ragged breathing enough to prevent hyperventilation.

He had seen enough. Qui-Gon strode to the bed and sat, touching his protégé's shoulder. "Obi-Wan, it's alright. It was just a dream."

Without saying anything else, he gently wiped the tear tracks off his face and hugged him. Obi-Wan heard his Master's heartbeat in his ear, and softly repeated the words. "Just a dream, just a dream, just a dream..."

But in his heart, he knew otherwise.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

A/N- I apologize for the brevity. Originally I had no plans to write a prologue; this was written after I had completely finished the first chapter. But I hope shirtless Obi-Wan made up for that. Comments and constructive criticism welcome. As a side note, all chapters of this story will be reposted in order to utilize my abilities in bold, italics, and underlines now that we have Word.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- This idea is mine, and it came from a dream I had. I wish I owned Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, and I would not object to Yoda and Padme being thrown into the mix. George Lucas can keep Anakin, at least this version of him. I would like to own Darth Maul so I could perform numerous varieties of unspeakable torture on him.

A/N- Sorry about the wait, life got rather out of control. Kudos to those who guessed what Obi-Wan saw, we find out in this part. As a side note, Anakin is characterized very differently than the way I usually write him. I just needed a change, and it was rather fun. This takes place during the final battle in the Phantom Menace. I hope everyone enjoys!

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Purity: Chapter One

Starring: SELF-SACRIFICING! Obi-Wan and CONCERNED! Qui-Gon.

Costarring: ANGRY! young Anakin, CRYPTIC! Yoda, and ANXIOUS! Padme.

Appearances by: DEAD! Maul and a bi-colored, double-bladed lightsaber.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"talking"

'_private thoughts'_

**/communicating through bond/**

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"We'll handle this."

The statement was calm and confident, which was to be expected coming from the tall, noble Jedi Master. His Learner stepped forward with him, his face pale. No one could tell if Obi-Wan Kenobi was frightened in the facing of a Sith, because his skin was naturally fair. As he dropped his cloak to the floor beside Qui-Gon's, Padme thought she saw a bulge in the front of his tunic. A second later she dismissed it; the beige garment was baggy, what she had seen was likely a fold of cloth.

"We'll take the long way." She led her group down another corridor.

'_And so it begins,'_ the twenty-five-year-old thought, gripping his lightsaber in sweaty palms and activating it. He had only one mission. It was not to protect the Queen, it was not to kill the Sith, it was to protect Qui-Gon. And he would that at any cost.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Obi-Wan jumped the blow that would have knocked him from the narrow catwalk and followed the Sith closely. It would do whatever was necessary to separate him and Qui-Gon, and that was what the Padawan counted on.

Eventually, the Zabrak managed to kick Qui-Gon down four levels. Obi-Wan pursued the Sith to the one above it, and into the service corridor of the disposal pit. Dimly, he could sense his Master following, and being forced to slide to a halt behind the first laser wall.

**/Wait for me, Obi-Wan. The Sith will try to separate us, because it knows we are stronger together./**

Obi-Wan did not reply with his usual quick acquiescence, which worried Qui-Gon. At the risk of sounding like his Padawan, he had a very bad feeling about this.

As the twenty-five-year-old leapt to his feet from meditation, the laser in front of him cycled open. Qui-Gon waited edgily, knowing he had a very small window of time to make it down the corridor. The laser in front of him would be the last to open, and the one at the end would be the first to close.

The Force was screaming in his ears not to let his Padawan face the Sith alone. He ran full out down the hall, desperation and the all-encompassing power of the Force lending speed to his feet, but to no avail. The last thing he heard before the laser wall shut in front of him was his apprentice's voice.

**/Forgive me, Master./**

Now truly worried, Qui-Gon could only watch helplessly as Obi-Wan faced off against the Sith alone. While he was surprised and pleased at his student's focus and skill while holding his own against the tattooed Zabrak, the Force still warned...

Then the moment came: the only time during the battle when Qui-Gon identified with the Sith. It was the moment when Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber and replaced it in his belt. The Sith could have struck him down then, but was too surprised by the unexpected turn of events. The young man reached into the front of his tunic, and pulled out a long, silver cylinder. Gripping it in both hands, he ignited one side of the lightsaber, then the other. One blade was blue, and one green. Jedi Master and Sith apprentice were unified in their astonishment for a split second before Obi-Wan swung the blue end of his 'saber down on the Zabrak, and the battle began anew.

Darth Maul was, for the first time, concerned about the outcome of the battle. His plan was to wear down the Jedi separately, but he had not factored in the apprentice's skill with his own chosen weapon. The young Jedi lacked some of his finesse, but made up for it with his individual style and determination.

The one small part of Obi-Wan not concentrating wholly on the battle smirked sardonically at the Sith's disquiet. He had been waiting for this for a long time. Qui-Gon would not die, not while there was breath in his body.

The feeling in Darth Maul had gone from concern to dread. This Jedi had a purpose, and it was giving him strength. It was the purpose that baffled the Zabrak, for the only cause which would inspire him so was protection of his own life. Plainly obvious to him was the fact that this apprentice was not fighting for his life. Calm acceptance of his fate sang in the air around him. Maul knew he had to do something quickly or he would die.

There. He saw it. No doubt the Jedi was good, but Darth Maul had been training with a staff lightsaber for decades. A shame this boy could not be Turned to the Dark Side, he would make a powerful ally. Giving a mental shrug, Maul used the inertia and angle of his blow to shove the blue end of the lightsaber through the Jedi's midsection.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Qui-Gon barely recognized the sound of his own voice as he shouted his denial.

His eyes glazed with pain, Obi-Wan fought to remain upright. He had to strike down the Sith, he could not let it kill his Master. Clenching his teeth, he withdrew the lightsaber from his ribs. Before the Sith could raise his own in defense, he brought the green blade around, cleaving it in two.

By some miracle of the Force, the lasers opened then, and Qui-Gon ran in dropping to his knees at his fallen Padawan's side. As he cradled Obi-Wan's upper torso in his arms, he wondered at the small smile that ghosted across the young face. "Obi-Wan, why?" He heard his voice crack and did not care.

"Not ready to train Anakin, Master... not ready to lose you."

Closing his eyes against the pressure building behind them, the tall Jedi hugged his apprentice as tightly as he dared. ** /Oh, Little One./**

Weakly, Obi-Wan fisted his hands in Qui-Gon's tunic. **/You haven't called me that in years... I haven't let you. I always wanted to grow up, to prove I was a great Jedi./ ** He smiled, feeling the reassuringly strong heartbeat thud against his forehead. **/Now, I would give anything to have that time back, to stay your apprentice forever./**

**/As would I, Little One. I--/**/ he struggled for the words. Obi-Wan had to know how much he meant to him. ** /Padawan--/**

**/I know, Master./**

Momentarily stilling the hand that was repetitively threading through his son's spiky ginger hair, he spoke aloud. "What?"

**/I always have, just... had to believe it./** He paused to gather his thoughts, then continued. **/You never had to say anything, it was always there, in everything you said and did. I just couldn't accept, at first, that you could ever love me, that you could ever think of someone so flawed as your son./**

**/Your flaws, if they must be called that, are what make you who you are. Without them, you would not be my Little One./**

His consciousness fading, Obi-Wan clung tighter to the only father he had ever known. **/I was always afraid to die alone./ **He soothed Qui-Gon's anguish with his peace. **/I'm glad you're here with me now, Master. You're the only father in my heart./**

Qui-Gon's own heart cracked in two as his Padawan's muscles went slack. Gently cupping his hand around the side of Obi-Wan's face, he felt the steady pulse of the vein at the temple underneath his fingertips. Shocked, he quelled the wild hope rising in him long enough to read the twenty-five-year-old's Force signature. It was weak, but present. Once more the Jedi Master blinked back tears, but this time they were of joy.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Anakin opened the door and bounded in. "Master, sir, guess what I did?"

His bright smile faded as he saw his hero's weary countenance. Qui-Gon forced a smile, saying, "I heard, Ani. That was very brave, and you did well."

The nine-year-old studied him. "What's wrong?"

"Obi-Wan and I were involved in a battle with a Sith. He was injured very gravely; the Healers are not yet sure if he will make it."

Anger flooded Anakin's mind. _ 'Obi-Wan always ruins everything,' _he thought. _'It's his fault I can't be a Jedi, and now it's his fault Qui-Gon isn't happy.' _ The reaction to his accomplishment was not what he had envisioned; Anakin had pictured the Jedi declaring that he would train him no matter what the Council said, and how proud he was. But Obi-Wan was there, muddling things up again.

"Master Jinn," the Head Healer spoke; neither of the room's occupants had noticed his entrance.

"How is he?" Qui-Gon's attention was immediately focused elsewhere.

Anakin's anger intensified, and he paid no attention to what the Healer said. It was supposed to be his moment, but instead everyone was worried about Obi-Wan. _'I bet he didn't do anything as brave as me, and he messed up since I got hurt. He doesn't deserve Qui-Gon as a teacher.'_

"Ani?" Padme asked, having come in while he was lost in his thoughts. "I wondered where you went."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry."

"It's alright." She smiled at him. "Qui-Gon, have you heard anything?"

Pushing down his rising ire that now Obi-Wan had stolen the attention of his angel, Anakin listened to the assessment. "Physically there is nothing wrong with him, which I cannot understand. I saw the lightsaber--" here his voice faltered, but he went on despite it. "There is not as much as a rip in his tunic. He is deep in a coma they can't wake him from. Master Yoda is on his way, he will be here as soon as he is able."

"I hope everything works out for the best. Please let me know if you hear anything further."

"I will." The Jedi Master's smile was tenuous, but, for the first time, unforced. "Thank you for your concern."

Padme smiled in return, looking slightly sad. "I owe him a great deal."

Too angry to form words, Anakin could only silently follow as she took his hand and led him from the room.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"It's not fair! I'm the person who saved everyone, but they're too busy worrying about Obi-Wan! I deserve to be a Jedi, more than him--"

"A path to the Dark Side, jealousy is."

Anakin and Padme whirled, startled. The nine-year-old recovered fastest. "I'm not jealous of him! Why would I want to be like Obi-Wan?"

"A great Jedi he is. Or will be, if wakes up he does."

"You think there's a chance he won't?" Padme asked, looking troubled.

"Seen him yet, I have not, so say for sure, I cannot. For the sake of many, hope he wakes, I do."

"Perhaps now that you're here, you can convince Qui-Gon to rest. It's been three days, and he hasn't moved. All he does is sit in that chair. I've taken to bringing him food because he won't leave to get it. I'm worried about him-- almost as much as Obi-Wan."

"Surprised, I am not. Cares very much about his apprentice, Qui-Gon does. Strongest bond they have ever seen, they possess. As close as family, they are."

The last statement was pointed at the nine-year-old. Yoda was perfectly aware that Anakin was deluding himself into believing that Qui-Gon would shove his current Padawan to the wayside once he recovered. Chosen One or not, the boy was ignoring reality and seeing only what he wished to. This was not the Jedi way, and the ancient Master was concerned.

Anakin opened his mouth to reply, but Yoda beat him to it. "To Obi-Wan, I will go. Help him, I will."

Padme's strained face relaxed a fractional amount at his surety. "May the Force be with you."

"Thank you, Your Highness. Lucky, your people are, to have you as their Queen."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

As Yoda entered the medbay, he paused to take stock of the situation. Qui-Gon's tall form was crammed into a wooden-backed chair, facing away from the door. On the bed in front of him lay the still form of Obi-Wan. He was hooked up to a machine which monitored his heartbeat and brain waves. The small Jedi was glad to see that both lines were steady, and there were no anomalies.

So great was his distraction that Qui-Gon did not notice Yoda until he spoke. "Worry, do not. Recover, he will."

The younger Master looked up at the words. There were lines etched into his careworn face from worry, and his spark had faded as his son lay comatose. A limp hand was held between both of his. "Are you sure?"

"Positive, I am." Yoda smiled at his grandPadawan. "Now, to the 'fresher go, then get something to eat. By the time you return, awake Obi-Wan should be."

"But--" he started to protest.

"Do as I say, you shall. Distract me from my task, your presence will."

"Yes, Master." Qui-Gon smiled slightly for the first time in days. He looked forward to telling his Padawan how much he had rubbed off on him.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Not sure of what to expect, fifteen minutes later he hesitantly opened the door to the medbay, and stopped short.

"Ugh, I think I'd rather stay unconscious. At least the scenery's better there," said a groggy voice.

"Appreciate that, I do not, Obi-Wan Kenobi." Far from angry, Yoda sounded highly amused.

Vocal cords not working, Qui-Gon opted for his other form of communication. **/Little One./**

**/Master/**

Crossing the room in three long strides and sitting on the edge of the bed, he hugged his Padawan. **/Never again, Obi-Wan. I'm far too old for this./**

**/I'll do my best Master. But you're not old./**

Giving the twenty-five-year-old a slightly watery smile, Qui-Gon turned to Yoda. "I don't understand. What--"

"Understand how this happened, I do not either. An explanation, I think Obi-Wan has for us."

The young man had known this was coming, and looked down at his hands. "I don't know where to start."

"The beginning, a good place is."

He inhaled, held the breath a moment, then let it out. "When I was eighteen, I had a vision of Master dying at the hand of a Zabrak Sith who used a double-bladed lightsaber. I knew I had to stop it, and the only way I could think of was to use a dual-ended 'saber of my own. It took me two years to construct, and another five to learn to wield it. When I saw the Sith on Naboo, I knew the time had come. Since my vision had not told me when this would happen, I sewed an extra pocket into my tunic so I could carry the lightsaber all the time."

"Six years ago," Yoda said slowly. "when went to Ilum for a new lightsaber crystal you did, it was for this?"

"Yes," he sighed tiredly. "What I don't understand is how I'm alive right now. I was stabbed in almost the exact same place Master was in my vision. It hurt a lot, and I thought I was going to become one with the Force."

"And no physical wound, there was." Yoda looked very thoughtful. "Obi-Wan, why made this lightsaber did you? To save Qui-Gon's life?"

The twenty-five-year-old nodded hesitantly, unsure of where this was going.

"And another reason there was not?"

"That's right."

"Then know how you lived, I do. For a pure and untainted reason, this lightsaber was made." He picked up and studied it. "Used for evil, it never can be. Allow the corruption of such selflessness, the Force will not."

Leaving the very surprised staring at him, the short Jedi replaced the lightsaber on the table and turned to leave. Before he had taken two steps, however, he addressed the older of the pair. "Qui-Gon, underestimate not the love of your Padawan, for save you it did."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

A/N- As of March 31, 2006, this chapter has been reformatted because our new computer has word. Purity will not have Obidala romance. Padme's comment about owing Obi-Wan a great deal is explained in the interlude, chapter five. This started as just a one-shot, but then I added a prologue, and then I had an idea on how to continue it through the prequel trilogy. How about we just say that Qui-Gon is not the only person whom Obi-Wan's special lightsaber will save. Constructive criticism welcome.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I still do not own Qui-Gon or Obi-Wan, and it makes me sad.

A/N- Again, my apologies for the long wait between the prologue and chapter one. Chapter two takes place not long after the end of chapter one. Enjoy!

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Purity: Chapter Two

Starring: VISION-RECEIVING! Obi-Wan and STILL-FATHERLY! Qui-Gon

Costarring- STILL-PETULANT! young Anakin

Appearances by: HAPPY-FOR-THE-JEDI! Padme

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"talking"

'_private thoughts'_

**/communicating through bond/**

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"...Now take my hand and rise, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Knight of the Jedi Order."

Obi-Wan reached out and grasped Qui-Gon's proffered hand, allowing his former Master to carefully help him to his feet. Aches and soreness were all that remained of his close brush with death.

The proud Jedi Master hugged his-- Knight, he immediately corrected the thought. Right then the worried heartache of only a week before seemed very far away. Though their training bond had been severed, the pair had formed a much stronger link which would endure through the ages. It was through this connection that Qui-Gon felt the brief spike of anguish.

/**Obi-Wan?./**

**/I'll— I'll tell you later, Master./**

He tightened his embrace. **/Whenever you are ready, Little One./**

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Sitting with Padme at the end of the table, Anakin silently fumed. Everyone was paying attention to Obi-Wan again. _'So what if he just got Knighted? I'm the one who saved everybody. It's not fair!'_

He glanced at Padme, wondering if she was also put out by the lack of attention they were getting, but his angel was smiling and happy. Down the table, next to Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon looked more proud than Anakin had ever seen him. The nine-year-old's jealousy intensified; his hero had not been as pleased when Anakin won the Podrace.

'_Someday, I'll make him sorry,'_ he silently vowed._ 'Obi-Wan will pay.'_

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

The Jedi's room in the Theed Palace was in actuality a small apartment. It was very late by the time Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan escaped from the Knighting celebration and made it back. The young Knight flopped into a chair. "Give me Sith Lords any day over socializing with so many people."

"You're only Knighted once."

"And thank the Force for that." He smiled, before a weary sigh escaped him and he rested his head in his hands. **/Master, if it's alright with you, I'll show you what I saw earlier, unless of course you'd rather not see—/**

**/I had hoped your continual feelings of being a burden on me would cease sometime within the dozen-odd years we've known each other./** Though he meant every word of it, his mind-voice was tinged with amusement. ** /Clearly, I was mistaken./**

His former Padawan let half of a laugh escape him. **/You know what they say about wishing for the impossible./**

**/I still believe that someday it will happen. Now show me what you wanted me to see./**

In his mind's eye, Qui-Gon could see a body-- his-- in repose on an unlit funeral pyre. He could feel the pressure of tears which he would not let fall, the coldness of the stone floor beneath his knees, and the unbearable ache in his heart. With trembling fingers, he reached out and wrapped a long, red braid around the still fingers of the body in front of him. He felt the ragged, choked whisper leave his throat. "I will train Anakin, I promise you, Master."

Time skipped ahead a little ways, and he watched in utter desolation as flames consumed the body of the only father he had ever known.

"What's going to happen to me now?" came a forlorn, tear-filled voice from off to his right.

He turned to face Anakin, fighting back the misery from his face. "The Council has given me permission to train you," he said softly, knowing that if he spoke any louder, he would lose his hard-won composure. "You will be a Jedi, I promise."

Turning back to the flames, he felt only emptiness.

The vision fading, Qui-Gon looked at his Knighted Padawan and saw the tears he was trying so desperately to hide. His heart ached for the pain Obi-Wan had had to go through, even if it was in a different reality. Moving to sit next to him, he wrapped his arms around the closest thing to a son he would ever have. ** /Little One, what have I always told you?./**

**/To live in the moment./**

**/True. But what have I told you about your emotions?./**

**/Not to hide from them./**

**/And not to hide them from me. You have no need to impress me, Obi-Wan. I will never think less of you./ **The twenty-five-year-old finally let the tears trickle down his face, no longer afraid of shaming his mentor. **/Live in the moment, Little One, that reality is nothing but a dream./**

Obi-Wan tried desperately to believe, but a dark feeling warned him that this was not the case.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

A/N- As of March 31, 2006, I have reformatted this chapter because we just got a new computer that has Word on it. Once again, I apologize for the brevity of this chapter. The next chapter spans Attack of the Clones. Comments and constructive criticism welcome.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- If I owned Star Wars, there would be mush and more mush. Some of the dialogue in this chapter comes directly from the movies, via the books, and that belongs to George Lucas, Patricia Wrede, and RL Salvatore. I do own the new model of the Jedi starfighter.

A/N- Sorry about the wait. I had to finish the story I was working on before I moved on to something else, and it ended up being twenty-eight pages long. This chapter takes place ten years after the last one, during Attack of the Clones. Obi-Wan is a Jedi Master, not from training a Padawan, just as honor for his deeds, and because he is just that awesome. This will NOT, I repeat NOT be an Obidala, it will be AniAmi. No romance for Obi-Wan. Some future comments will hint at this, but I want to state out in the open that I am not taking any part of Jedi Apprentice as canon. Usually, I use the whole Xanatos Bandomeer thing, but not even that made it this time.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Purity: Chapter Three

Starring: DOES-WHAT'S-BEST-FOR-THEM! Obi-Wan and HAVING-NONE-OF-IT! Qui-Gon.

Costarring: ANGRY-AND-ANNOYING! Anakin, CALM-AND -RATIONAL! Padme, MEANIE-POO-POO-HEAD! Dooku, and BOUNTY-HUNTING! Jango Fett.

Appearances by: MEDDLING! Yoda, NOT-DOING-MUCH! Mace, and RANDOM-NEARLY-SIGNIFICANT! people.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"speech"

'_private thoughts'_

**/communicating through Force bond/**

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"Master, I'm not sure if Anakin's ready for this assignment. I've done my best with him, but he's still arrogant—"

"A failing of yours, this is not. Worry about him do not, successful I think he will be."

"Yes, Master. When do I leave?"

"Begin your trip to Kamino, you will, as soon as arrives your traveling companion does."

"Traveling companion?"

"Arriving soon, he should be."

By this time, they had reached the docking bay. The two Jedi Masters did not have to wait long before a sleek Jedi starfighter that had plainly seen some use landed. The hatch popped open, and a Jedi with a beard and red hair cut in a mullet climbed out.

Blinking in surprise, Qui-Gon turned to Yoda, who smiled knowingly. "A change of Padawans, I thought you could use."

Striding over to them, Obi-Wan smiled broadly. "Good to see you, Master, it's been a while."

Before Qui-Gon could respond, Yoda jumped in. "Another mission, I have for you. Accompany Qui-Gon to Kamino, you will."

"Kamino? I've never heard of it."

"Information, Qui-Gon will give you. May the Force be with you both."

They walked over to the new model two-man starfighter that was only slightly bigger than the original model, but still had enough room for both people. The idea behind the vehicle was to send twice as many Jedi into a situation without others knowing it. Clearly Yoda anticipated trouble if he was sending them in one.

Once they were in hyperspace, Obi-Wan could devote his full attention to the mission details.

"A few days ago, Senator Amidala came to Coruscant to speak against the Military Creation Act. Her ship was attacked and her decoy killed as soon as they landed. The Council asked Anakin and myself to protect her, but that night there was another attempt on her life. Two poisonous kouhuns were delivered through her bedroom window by a droid. Anakin dispatched of the kouhuns, and—"

"Let me guess, you jumped out the window and grabbed the droid, didn't you?"

"Am I so predictable?"

"Only to me. So then what happened?"

"The bounty hunter shot down the droid, and I fell into Anakin's speeder— his timing is nearly as good as yours— and we went on a wild chase through the streets. When we finally cornered her outside a pub, she was shot and killed from a distance by this." He pulled out the dart and handed it to the younger Master.

"Never seen anything like it."

"Neither have the analysis archives. After Anakin and Senator Amidala started back to Naboo, I took it to Dex."

Obi-Wan grinned. "How is he?"

"Doing well, and still an invaluable source of information you can find nowhere else. He told me that it's a Kamino saberdart, but Kamino isn't on the archive charts. So I took it to Yoda, and here we are."

"Not on the archives, hmm, that's interesting." Obi-Wan looked thoughtful for a moment, then asked, "How's Anakin?"

"Stubborn, impatient," Qui-Gon sighed. "Extremely headstrong."

"Oh, nothing new, then."

"True," he laughed. "but Anakin does have one thing you never did."

"What's that?"

"Arrogance. He has great skills and knows it, whereas you never had enough self-confidence to be arrogant."

"Nor the means to back it up."

"Not much has changed, I see, other than your haircut."

Rolling his eyes, Obi-Wan shook his head good-naturedly. Qui-Gon had always had far more confidence in his abilities than he did, or thought they even deserved. "How old is Anakin now?"

"He just turned twenty."

"And the Senator's, what, twenty-four, twenty-five? And you're trusting them alone together on Naboo?"

"That was the Council's idea, not mine. I don't think he ever got over his childhood infatuation with her."

"Well, if I remember Senator Amidala, she's headstrong enough to resist his advances if she wants to."

"It's the second part that worries me. Anakin can be very charming when he wants to be. I don't know if infatuation is even the right word anymore, it's turned into more of an obsession."

"Oh." The red-haired man blinked. "I can't offer any advice there, sorry."

"You were taught from childhood that it is not the Jedi way. Anakin was not, and he doesn't understand why it's wrong." Qui-Gon sighed. "He's been dreaming of his mother again."

"Oh." Obi-Wan repeated. "That's not good."

"He sees her in pain, and feels that they're premonitory dreams. You know me, I wouldn't know a premonition if it hit me with Yoda's gimer stick. Would you talk to him about it?"

"Of course I'd be willing, I just," he hesitated. "I don't think Anakin likes me very much. Just a feeling," he added hastily. "Well, a feeling and suspicions about him having classes or work to do every single time I'm around."

Frowning in thought, the tall Jedi asked, "Is that why you're never in-Temple anymore?"

"Well, put it this way, I didn't argue with the Council when they said they were sending me on a series of off-planet missions that were likely to take a few months. For whatever reason, Anakin doesn't like me, and I don't want to get in the way of his training."

"Why wouldn't Anakin like you? The only reason the Council agreed to his training was because of your support." He paused, sighing again. "You're right, though. I've known it for years, I just didn't acknowledge. I had hoped you'd be friends."

"So did I, but I guess it won't happen. Don't worry, I'll stay out of your hair."

"Though there are several things I am worried about, that isn't one of them."

"Do I get to hear what they are? I never did when I was a Padawan." He pouted.

Smiling at Obi-Wan's impression of himself as a child, Qui-Gon said, "The first is why Anakin doesn't like you."

"Maybe it's the whole Sith-killing thing. I did get avoided a lot after that."

"That was intimidation more than anything. I think Anakin is resentful, sees you as taking my attention away from him. That disturbs me, because it is the petulant reaction of a child, not a Jedi.

"I'm also worried about Anakin's dreams about his mother. If he becomes convinced he needs to do something about them, he will not listen to me if I tell him no. He's become defiant, something I am not accustomed to dealing with."

"Do you really think he'd go expressly against your orders? Arrogance is once thing, but I can't imagine him doing that."

"Sadly, I can. And if his dreams continue, it will become not only possible, but probable."

"I can't believe he'd have so little respect for you. When I was his age I'd sooner have eaten my lightsaber than willfully defied you."

"Well, there was that one time…"

"No way was I going to let you have all the fun. Besides, I saved your life, remember?"

"You make it sound as though it was a one-time event."

Chuckling, Obi-Wan leaned back. "So, continue. Isn't it nice to unload?"

"For the sake of my dignity, I will elect not to answer that. My final worry is that you'll pull your 'best-for-them' routine again, and we—I—won't see you for months at a time. Anakin doesn't need to be coddled, he's twenty years old and should get used to acting politely toward people he isn't particularly fond of. Furthermore, he needs to learn that the world doesn't revolve around him. But mostly—" he laughed. "Mostly I'd miss you."

He had been spoiled b the fifteen years of having Obi-Wan as his Padawan. His impatience and stubbornness had been tempered by and earnest desire to make Qui-Gon proud, and he applied himself to everything with enthusiasm. However, it was the sense of family that the Jedi Master missed most. He and Obi-Wan had each been the sole member of the other's family, whereas Anakin had no desire for a father figure. He wanted his mother, end of story. Qui-Gon was more than willing to endure a sulky, brooding, put out apprentice in order to spend some time with his son.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"I killed them." Padme stepped back from the calm words.. "I killed them all. They're dead, every single one of them. Not just the men, but the women, and the children too. They're like animals, and I slaughtered them like animals. I hate them!" He picked up a rock and threw it at the wall. "It's all Obi-Wan's fault!"

"What's Obi-Wan's fault?" Padme asked cautiously. "I thought you haven't seen him since Naboo."

"No," he gave an unamused bark of laughter. "I haven't, but my Master has. Obi-Wan's probably been telling him all sorts of lies about me. He's jealous! He's holding me back! That's why Master Qui-Gon hasn't let me face the Trials yet.

"It's his fault that Mom died." He clenched his jaw and forcibly exhaled. "My Master would have let me come sooner, and I could've saved her, but Obi-Wan must have convinced him not let me." Abruptly, he whirled to face her. "I hate him! It's all his fault! I could've saved her!"

"You're not all-powerful, Anakin," she said soothingly.

"Well I should be. Someday I will be. I will be the most powerful Jedi there ever was. I'll even be able to stop people from dying. Then I'll make Obi-Wan pay!"

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"I would very much like to meet this Jango Fett."

"I would be most happy to arrange it for you."

While Taun We was off taking care of that, the Jedi took a moment to talk privately. "Obi-Wan, why don't you meet the bounty hunter, and I'll report back to the Council."

"Good idea, I'll keep you informed."

Qui-Gon went back to their starfighter. "Arfour, contact the Jedi Council, scramble code five and care of the old folk's home." He waited until the droid beeped in confirmation. "Master Yoda, Mace, we found Kamino exactly where it should be. The inhabitants here are creating a clone army for the Republic. They said that Master Sifo-Dyas placed the order almost ten years ago. I was under the impression he was killed before then. Did the Council ever authorize the order?"

"No," Mace answered. "Whoever did so did it without the consent of the Council. We'll have to check on the dates, but I strongly suspect it was not Sifo-Dyas who placed the order. Whom are they using to clone?"

"A bounty hunter called Jango Fett. Obi-Wan's talking to him now." He paused, and the two Councilors knew he was communicating with his former Padawan. "He claims not to have met Sifo-Dyas, he says he was recruited by someone called Tyranus. I'm fairly certain he is behind the attempts on Senator Amidala's life."

"Tell Obi-Wan to bring him back for questioning."

"Wait, Qui-Gon, conclusions you draw, what basis have you?"

"Obi-Wan gave me a mental image. About the same build, same style of armor, and he saw some jetpacks in a room they tried to hide which looked like the ones on Coruscant."

"Yes, to us bring him."

**/Obi-Wan, we need to bring Jango Fett to Coruscant for questioning./**

**/Yes, Master. I didn't leave him that long ago, he can't have gotten far./**

"Qui-Gon, your starfighter prepare for a chase. A feeling, I have, that need it you will. After himself, Obi-Wan can look," he added, reading the unspoken thought. "A Padawan he is no longer."

"Don't I know it. We'll contact you soon."

**/I'll be up in a minute. Yoda seems to think we'll need the starfighter ready right away./**

**/Take your time./** The reply was sarcastic, backed up by the flashes of the fight he was getting.

He prepared the vehicle as quickly as possible and ran up to the roof to find Obi-Wan, drenched by the rain and panting slightly, watching a Mandalorian ship take off, "Master, you missed all the fun."

"I must be getting old, since I no longer would use the word fun to describe getting shot at, falling off of a roof and getting kicked in the head. You got a tracker on them, I trust?"

"Naturally."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"Blast! This is why I hate flying!"

Obi-Wan swerved around the asteroid, followed by the torpedo. "Arfour, prepare to jettison the spare parts canisters." He paused and the droid beeped. "Release them now!"

Whipping the starfighter up and sideways, he landed in a crater while he explosion blasted through space.

"Now what?"

"Now we wait."

After a moment of silence, Qui-Gon said, "Thanks for that refreshingly sensible ride."

Grinning, the younger Master replied, "Been flying with Anakin too long?"

"The understatement of the century."

They waited a few more minutes, then Obi-Wan powered the starfighter back up and headed to land on Geonosis. Jango had gone into what looked like a central building. As they snuck around, Obi-Wan smiled. **/Just like old times./**

"They've discovered the operation on Kamino," Jango's voice said. "A Jedi was sent to inspect it."

"Who?" asked a deep voice very familiar to Qui-Gon.

"Kenobi, I think it was. Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Did he send any transmissions to the Jedi Council?"

"Didn't have time. Lama Su took him around the establishment, then brought him up to see me. I just barely had enough time to get Boba to the ship. He couldn't've gotten to the docking bay and back."

"Did you… take care of him?"

"Blasted him in the asteroid field with a torpedo."

An amused chuckle escaped Count Dooku. "My dear Jango, do you really think that was enough to kill Obi-Wan Kenobi? No, he's alive, but he'll come here soon enough and we'll kill him then."

Qui-Gon exhaled, releasing to the Force the pain of having his former Master turn on Obi-Wan. He had to live in the moment, as he was constantly telling himself.

**/Master./**

He looked over at his son, who gripped his shoulder compassionately. Smiling slightly, he was going to reply, but was interrupted by Dooku speaking again. "Now we must persuade the Commerce Guild and the Corporate Alliance to sign the treaty."

"What about the Senator from Naboo?" asked Nute Gunray. "Is she dead yet? I'm not signing your treaty until I have her head on my desk."

"I am a men of my word, Viceroy."

"With these new battle droids we've built for you, Viceroy, you'll have the finest army in the galaxy."

**/Isn't that Poggle the Lesser, Master?./**

**/Yes, I'm almost positive that it is./**

They waited until the congregation had passed, then quietly stole down the hallway. The representative from the Corporate Alliance told Dooku he was authorized to sign the treaty, the representative from the Commerce Guild said they would keep their support a secret, and the InterGalactic Banking Clan representative agreed in the event of a nonexclusive arrangement. As quietly as possible, the two Jedi extricated themselves from the factory city.

**/Master, why don't you wait here? In case I'm spotted. They still don't know about you./**

Qui-Gon grudgingly agreed, only because the information they had was so vital. He stayed in the rocks while Obi-Wan went to the starfighter.

**/Master, the long-range transmitter's been knocked out, and Arfour can't boost the power anymore./**

**/Why don't you try contacting Anakin and he can retransmit it? Naboo is much closer than Coruscant./**

**/His signal isn't anywhere on Naboo, Master. Should I widen it a little?./**

**/Yes… I do hope nothing has happened to him./**

**/There's his signal, it's coming from Tatooine./**

**/What in the blazes is he doing there? I told him to stay on Naboo! Oh well, patch it through to him./**

"Anakin, Anakin do you copy? This is Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Rather than Anakin's voice, a series of beeps and whistles answered him. "Artoo? Am I coming in alright?" When the droid responded in the affirmative, he continued, "Record this message and take it to the Jedi Skywalker."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"He says he's carrying a message from Obi-Wan Kenobi. Does that mean anything to you, Master Anakin?"

"No," he said shortly, turning away.

"Well, it means something to me." Padme squared her shoulders, determined to be the responsible one since Anakin was not.

"He says there's something that needs to be retransmitted, and it's quite important."

Once they were back on the ship, R2 projected an image of the Jedi. "Anakin, my long-range transmitter has been knocked out. On behalf of a mutual friend of ours, I ask that you retransmit this message to Coruscant."

"Mutual friend?" Padme asked.

Brow furrowed, Anakin replied, "I don't know, unless—" he blinked, comprehending the cryptic message. "My Master must be there too. Which one is the retransmit button?"

Pausing for a moment after flipping a switch, she nodded. "Go ahead, Artoo."

"We have tracked the bounty hunter Jango Fett to the droid foundries of Geonosis. The Trade Federation is to take delivery of a droid army here and it is clear that Viceroy Gunray is behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala.

"The Commerce Guild and the Corporate Alliance have both pledged their armies to Count Dooku and are forming an—"

The hologram swung about. "Wait! Wait!"

Obi-Wan drew his lightsaber and deflected blaster fire, backing out of the hologram as a droideka moved in.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"I might have known you were behind this, Dooku." Obi-Wan was restrained by crackling bolts of energy in a force field.

"Oh no, my friend. This is a mistake, a terrible mistake. They've gone too far. This is madness!"

Qui-Gon was listening from outside the door, cloaked in a Force void so that he could be neither seen nor sensed. He shook his head, knowing his former Master well enough to be certain his words were a lie.

"I thought you were the leader here, Dooku." Obi-Wan's voice was completely steady, and Qui-Gon felt a surge of pride.

"This had nothing to do with me, I assure you. I will petition immediately to have you set free."

"Well, I hope it doesn't take too long. I have work to do."

'_That's telling him, Obi-Wan.'_

He could only think it to himself; using mind speech would allow Dooku to sense him. However, he knew Obi-Wan's words and demeanor would annoy the Separatist—perhaps enough to get him to reveal something.

"May I ask why a Jedi Knight is all the way out here on Geonosis?"

"Jedi Master, actually. I've been tracking a bounty hunter named Jango Fett. Do you know him?"

"There are no bounty hunters here that I'm aware of. Geonosians don't trust them."

"Well who can blame them? But he is here, I assure you."

There was a pause, then, "It's a great pity out paths have never crossed before, Obi-Wan."

'_Pity for you perhaps. That was entirely intentional on my part.'_

"Qui-Gon always spoke very highly of you. I wish he was here now… I could use his help."

"Qui-Gon Jinn would never join you, Dooku." The name was spat in disgust.

'_That's telling him, Obi-Wan.'_

"Don't be so sure, my young Jedi. You forget that Qui-Gon was once my apprentice, just as you were once his."

"I forget nothing, Dooku. And I still stand by what I said before."

"Stubborn, stubborn. He knows all about the corruption in the Senate, of course. They all do. Yoda and Mace Windu. But Qui-Gon would never go along with the status quo if he knew the truth."

The only answer to the dramatic pause was an indelicate snort from the restrained Jedi.

"What if I told that the Republic was now under the control of the Dark Lords of the Sith?"

"No, that's not possible." Obi-Wan's voice was very slightly shaken, and Qui-Gon doubted his former Master noticed it at all. "The Jedi would be aware of it."

"The Dark Side of the Force has clouded their vision, my friend. Hundreds of Senators are now under the influence of a Sith Lord called Darth Sidious."

"I don't believe you."

As Dooku relayed his attempts to warn the Jedi Council, and the plight of Nute Gunray ten years ago, Qui-Gon listened intently. There was a lie in the words, but Dooku seemed to be telling the truth about the Sith in the Senate.

"I will never join you, Dooku!"

"It may be very difficult to secure your release," he sighed.

There were footsteps, and Qui-Gon drew the Force void more tightly around himself. Seconds later, his former Master strode by, older but changed very little. As soon as he had passed, the Jedi walked into the room the Count had just vacated.

"Master?" asked Obi-Wan in shock. "How—when—why can't I sense you?"

"Force void," Qui-Gon explained, looking around for the mechanism to release him. "I followed Dooku here, then waited outside the door until he left."

"What do you think? Is the Senate really under the control of a Sith?"

"The part about approaching the Council… there was something wrong with that. But he at least thinks he's telling the truth about Darth Sidious. Or he's just gotten better at lying."

"There's that too."

"Alright, I can't find the release mechanism for this, let's the Force and see what happens."

"Not so fast."

With a sinking feeling, Qui-Gon turned around. Dooku stood there, holding something in his left hand. "Qui-Gon, I can't say I'm not surprised. Obi-Wan and I were just talking about you—"

"And I hold with everything he said."

That silenced the former Jedi for a moment. "It seems I misjudged you, my former apprentice."

"Apparently."

Sighing dramatically, Dooku said, "Then it seems I have no choice but to place you under arrest as well. Surrender your lightsaber." Seeing Qui-Gon's hesitation, he added, "Now, or else I will set the restraints on a level that will kill him if he so much as breathes."

**/Do what you must, Master. I trust you./**

That was the reason Qui-Gon handed over his lightsaber and submitted. Twenty-five years ago he had vowed never to betray Obi-Wan's trust, and he had no intention of starting now.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"I retransmitted the message just as you requested, Master. Then we decided to rescue you."

"Good job!"

The doors opened, and out came the spider-like acklay toward Obi-Wan, the hideously ugly ynar toward Qui-Gon, the feline-like nexu toward Padme, and the horned reek toward Anakin.

"Let's give them a good show, shall we?"

"What about Padme?"

"She seems to be on top of things."

Qui-Gon rolled his eyes at the joke. Obi-Wan's dry sense of humor manifested itself at the oddest times.

The ynar was rather stupid and took a while to get the idea. This gave Qui-Gon the opportunity to watch—peripherally, of course—how his companions fared. Anakin had jumped onto the reek and broken the chain, Padme was beating the nexu off with the chain, and Obi-Wan was doing something that shocked everyone there. The acklay had crashed through the post to which Obi-Wan was chained, and the young Jedi Master extended his bound hands, edging cautiously nearer to the beast. The acklay extended one huge claw, lifting it into the air, and Obi-Wan leapt, flipping in midair and breaking the chain. Landing neatly, he reached into the front of his tunic and pulled out his double-bladed lightsaber.

The crowd roared, but Obi-Wan aid no attention as he moved swiftly to Qui-Gon's side, cut his bonds, and pulled out another lightsaber. "Funny how people always assume that Jedi only keep their lightsabers on their utility belts, even former Jedi don't think to look anywhere else."

They activated their lightsabers, and the pretty lights finally attracted the attention of the ynar. It charged, only to be cut down by the blue end of Obi-Wan's weapon.

The acklay had moved toward the reek and Anakin, who had been joined by Padme. "Sorry, Anakin," Obi-Wan called over his shoulder as they neared. "If I'd known you'd be joining us, I'd have grabbed a lightsaber for you as well."

'_He probably knew and just wanted to exclude me,'_ Anakin thought bitterly, but relaxed as Padme's arms tightened around his waist. He had his angel; nothing else mattered.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"You go in slowly, on that side—"

"I'm taking him now!"

"No, Anakin!"

Before either of the two Masters could react, Dooku had blasted Anakin with Force lightning, rendering him out of commission for the time. "I must say, Qui-Gon, if that's what you're teaching your students these days, then you're really losing your touch."

Qui-Gon did not reply, and Dooku continued. "What about Obi-Wan here? Let's see what you've taught him."

As they fought, Dooku blocked every strike with seeming ease. "Come now, I'm disappointed, Master Kenobi. Yoda holds you in such high regard. You'll have to do better than that."

Very unexpectedly, Obi-Wan smiled. "Very well."

He swung neatly from Form IV to Form III. Qui-Gon, Anakin, and Dooku were all surprised. "I found Form IV not as effective against Sith as I would like, and I am not nearly as well-versed as my Master in using Form IV against Form II."

Qui-Gon knew there was a story behind this, and that he would be told later. Obi-Wan was extremely proficient in Form III, adding here and there aspects of Form IV and even Form VII. However, both Jedi were thrown off by Dooku's drawing on the Dark Side. Darth Maul had been very different, and he was their only experience with Sith. Dooku also had the advantage of his lightsaber form; almost nothing could match Form II for 'saber-to-'saber work. The Count knocked Obi-Wan off balance, then, before he could recover his equilibrium, stuck his banana-handled lightsaber through Qui-Gon's shoulder and raked it through his thigh. "No hard feelings, I hope."

Anakin saw what was about to happen, and hauled himself to his feet, determined to save his Master. He flung his body forward to block the strike, but Obi-Wan was there, superimposing himself between Dooku and Qui-Gon with a clash and sizzle of laser meeting laser.

Now the two younger Jedi fought the Sith. They worked passably well together, both having been trained by Qui-Gon. Dooku knew that between Anakin's energy and Obi-Wan's skill he was in serious trouble; to take care of this, he kicked Obi-Wan in the face, propelled him over to the wall, and used the Force to collapse pieces of the crumbling wall on top of him. Anakin would soon tire, and he would be able to rejoin Lord Sidious.

**/Obi-Wan?./** Qui-Gon sent out a tendril of thought to the younger Master, but there was no reply; he was unconscious. He went a different route instead, calling his lightsaber to his hand and tossing it to Anakin.

The young Padawan fared slightly better with both lightsabers, but the skilled Sith soon severed his arm. Anakin crumpled in a heap at Qui-Gon's side, barely conscious.

"This is the end," Dooku said softly, stepping slowly nearer.

"Not if anything to say about it I have." (1)

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Yoda put away his lightsaber with a sigh, watching Dooku speed away. He did not regret his decision to save Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Anakin; to many Jedi had already died that day.

"Anakin!" Padme cried as she ran to the young man's side, helping him up and hugging him.

Wincing slightly, Qui-Gon got to his feet and limped over to the wall. The diminutive Jedi followed and helped lift the collapsed wall off of Obi-Wan. He was bleeding badly, but head wounds tended to do that. His condition was far from life threatening. Qui-Gon heaved a great sigh of relief. "Obi-Wan?" he asked softly, pressing the backs of his fingers against the pale face. **/Wake up, Little One./**

**/Master?./ **he returned, wearily and in confusion. **/Are you alright?./**

'_How like Obi-Wan,'_ Qui-Gon thought in amusement. **/I'm fine, Little One. Let's go home./**

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"A victory, you say? Master Obi-Wan, not a victory. Begun, the Clone Wars have."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"I pronounce you husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Anakin Skywalker."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Qui-Gon braced Obi-Wan as the younger man faltered. "What is it?"

"I—I don't know," he gulped slightly. "Something very important just happened, and it will determine the future. And… I have a bad feeling about it."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

A/N- Again, I apologize for the wait. I hope everyone enjoyed. Anakin really is an irritating prick, is he not? Chapter four has been started, and an extremely short interlude will be up soon, I hope. The sentence with the number was a quote from Revenge of the Sith, I thought it was cute. Comments and constructive criticism welcome.


	5. Interlude

Disclaimer- I own neither Padme nor Anakin.

A/N- This interlude takes place sometime after Anakin and Padme are married, and sometime before the major fighting in the Clone Wars has begun. Padme is on Coruscant, and Anakin has slipped away to come visit her.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Purity: Interlude

Starring: STILL-INCREDIBLY-IRRITATING! Anakin and SENSIBLE-AND-KIND! Padme.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"In a week, I'm being shipped to help near Malastaire. Apparently they're in need of a team of Jedi."

"Is Qui-Gon going with you?"

"Yes, and so is Obi-Wan." He was unable to keep the look of revulsion from his face. "The Council is planning to send the three of us together on a regular basis."

"Anakin, I'd like you to do something for me. I know you don't like Obi-Wan, and that's your business. But if you have any respect for Qui-Gon at all, at least act civilly. He loves Obi-Wan like his own son, and it will hurt him if the two of you are at odds all the time."

The young man sighed. "You're right. I'll do my best. I've got a question for you now. How do you know so much about Master Qui-Gon?"

"Do you remember ten years ago, when he and Obi-Wan came to Naboo, the large-scale battle at the end where Obi-Wan was injured?"

"Of course."

"I watched him sit there by Obi-Wan for three days. No matter what, he wouldn't leave. The only time he ate was when I brought him food; it never occurred to him to get up. That's when I became seriously afraid that Obi-Wan wouldn't make it. On a personal level, I hoped he would live, because I owed the freedom of my people to him, and—"

"Owed him?"

"Anakin, if you'll set aside your dislike of him for a moment, you'll realize that a victory over the Trade Federation would have done me little good if a Sith was still alive. As I was saying, I also hoped Obi-Wan recover for Qui-Gon's sake. I was only fourteen years old, but I knew that if his Padawan died it would destroy him."

"You're right again, of course."

"I know I don't have to tell you to look after Qui-Gon, Anakin, but please look after Obi-Wan, for Qui-Gon's sake. We both know Obi-Wan won't look after himself."

"I will, but only for my Master."

She sighed. "Perhaps once you're trying to be civil, you'll discover that you respect him more than you thought."

Anakin said nothing, afraid that she was right and that he would have to give up his righteous anger.

She was, of course.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

A/N- Sorry that was so short. I began writing chapter four, then looked at it and said, "Wait a minute, Anakin is acting decently toward Obi-Wan, I'll have to add something to explain it." I hope that explained what Padme said in chapter one about owing him a great deal. Chapter four is in progress, I hope to have it finished and posted soon.


	6. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I own almost nothing. Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Anakin, Mace, Yoda, Grievous, Dooku, and Sidious all belong to George Lucas. Obi-Wan's amazing lightsaber belongs to me.

A/N- I hope everyone enjoyed the interlude between Padme and Anakin. This takes place during Revenge of the Sith, and starts right about where the movie does. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Anakin have been working together through most of the war. The beginning sequence is all dialogue, and I think it is pretty clear who is talking when. If not, please contact me and I will specify. The scene during the opera in the movie takes place in Palpatine's office. Enjoy!

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Purity: Chapter Four

Starring: STILL-SELF-SACRIFICING! Obi-Wan, DEFINITELY-STILL-FATHERLY! Qui-Gon, and SLIGHTLY-LESS-ANNOYING-AND-IN-THE-STARRING-SECTION-OF-AN-ACTUAL-CHAPTER-FOR-THE-FIRST-TIME! Anakin.

Costarring: ATTEMPTING-TO-BE-MANIPULATING! Palpatine and PUT-OUT-BUT-STILL-AWESOME! Mace.

Appearances by: COUGHING! General Grievous.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"talking"

'_private thoughts'_

**/communicating through bond/**

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"Flying is for—"

"Droids, right?"

"Or Anakin. He flies better than any droid."

"I'm flattered."

"What Obi-Wan means is you're a far more reckless pilot than any droid."

"I meant no such thing!"

"Okay, maybe that's just what I meant. Anakin, did you know that Obi-Wan used to enjoy flying?"

"I don't believe you."

"In my defense, I was much younger and more reckless."

"Reckless, oh wise Councilor?"

"Don't deny it, Master."

"Oh, I wasn't going to. I was merely questioning whether 'reckless' was the right word. It's a little… mild."

"Anakin, where are we headed?"

"Changing the subject, I see…"

"Straight ahead, Obi-Wan. The one crawling with vulture droids."

"Oh, this is going to be easy."

The two Jedi Masters and the Jedi Knight each piloted a starfighter through the airspace outside Coruscant's atmosphere. They were on a mission to rescue the kidnapped Chancellor from General Grievous.

"This is where the fun begins."

"Missiles, Anakin, they're coming right for you."

"Copy that. Artoo, you know the drill." They rolled the starfighter, and the two missiles hit each other and exploded.

"I'm hit," said Obi-Wan, sounding annoyed.

"Buzz droids, Obi-Wan, five of them."

"They're shutting down my controls," he replied calmly. "Master, Anakin, get out of here. There's nothing you can do."

"Obi-Wan—"

"The mission, Master. The Chancellor's safety is paramount."

Opening a comline that connected only his and Anakin's starfighters instead of all three, Qui-Gon nearly begged, "Please, Anakin, I know you can think of something."

"Give me a minute," the twenty-three-year-old sighed. He would do this, only because he knew what it would do to Qui-Gon is Obi-Wan died. "Alright," he reopened the line to all three starfighters. "Obi-Wan, move to the right."

Even as he did so, Obi-Wan said, "Anakin, you can't help me. They're shutting down my controls."

"We'll see about that." Anakin's face was set. _'I won't let you do this to Qui-Gon.'_

He fired, blowing away two buzz droids and most of Obi-Wan's left wing.

"Umm…"

"I agree, bad idea. Here, move left and swing under, that's it."

Qui-Gon watched in fascination was Anakin swung his starfighter over and smashed a buzz droid with the wing. "Anakin," came Obi-Wan's patient voice. "I know you've heard the principle rule of combat a few hundred times. Survive. I appreciate what you're doing for me, but there's no sense in both of us getting killed. Just make sure to look after Master: he's always getting into trouble."

Anakin opened a comline to Obi-Wan's starfighter and spoke fiercely. "Don't. You. Dare.If you die, it will destroy Qui-Gon, and I respect him too much to let that happen."

There was a pause, then, "What do I need to do?"

"Just head straight for the command ship."

"Sorry, Anakin, but I can't. My controls are fried, and my cockpit is so fogged that I can't even see the command ship."

"I can work with that." It was better than his insistence on being left there. He flicked open a line so they could talk to Qui-Gon too. "Qui-Gon, go under Obi-Wan's right wing. We're going to steer him into the command ship. Easy now… that's it. Brace yourselves," he warned before slamming into the left side to keep them on course.

"It's working," said Obi-Wan in disbelief.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" asked Anakin through gritted teeth, smashing into the starfighter once again.

"Nothing against your brilliance, but I thought it was impossible."

"Anakin has an eerie way of taking the completely impossible and turning it into something merely difficult" (Stover 36).

"Um, I hate to nag, but if one of you would get those shields, that would be lovely."

"Oh, right." Anakin shot out in front of them. "Ready, Obi-Wan?"

"Yes. Thank you, Master, I can take it from here."

All three starfighters just barely made it into the hanger as Anakin blasted the controls. "That was more fun than I ever want to have again," Obi-Wan remarked.

"Personally, I think ten years just got knocked off my life." Qui-Gon rubbed one hand wearily across his forehead.

Anakin smiled and was about to reply, but a shadow crossed his face. "I sense Count Dooku." He looked down and flexed his mechanical fingers.

"I sense a trap."

"Next move?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "Spring the trap."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

They strategized in the lift. "We should probably go in two groups," Obi-Wan mused aloud. "One to rescue the Chancellor, of course, and the other would have a crack at capturing Grievous."

"Anakin, would you get the Chancellor? You've known each other for many years, and after a trying ordeal it would be good to see a friendly face."

"Of course."

"Obi-Wan, maybe you should go after Grievous. Your views on politicians are no secret, after all."

"That would probably be for the best," he agreed cheerfully. "What about you, Master?"

"It depends on which of you think that you will need more help."

"Chancellor Palpatine is probably guarded by more than just battle droids. Count Dooku could be there, and… well, after last time…" he wiggled his metal phalanges again. "Let's just say I'd rather not fight him alone."

"Here we are; this is my stop," Obi-Wan told them. "I think a good place to find Grievous would be the control center, so that's where I'm headed. Force be with you."

Both returned the phrase, and Qui-Gon watched anxiously as he walked off. "Qui-Gon, if you'd rather—"

The tall Jedi cut him off with a smile. "Thank you, Anakin, but Obi-Wan can look after himself and won't appreciate my coddling." He paused a moment, then said, "You don't have to answer this, not if you don't want to, but… why did you work so hard to save Obi-Wan earlier? It's nothing against your integrity, I just know you aren't particularly fond of him."

"Is it obvious?" he asked with a little anxiety. "I have been trying really hard to get along with him…"

"And I can't tell you how very much I appreciate it. These missions we're constantly shipped off on could get very unpleasant if you didn't." He refused to let the conversation get turned. "But earlier…"

"I worked so hard to save Obi-Wan because I knew how much it would mean to you, and what it would do to you if he died. I may not," he gave a self-deprecating laugh. "like Obi-Wan very much, but I couldn't put you through that… not while I had a chance of stopping it."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"Jedi slime! I have already taken care of your negotiator, General Kenobi, and now it's your turn." Grievous opened his cloak and stowed their lightsabers inside, saying, "Your lightsabers make a fine addition to my collection."

Qui-Gon paid little attention to him, seeing the lightsaber in the bottom row, second slot: Obi-Wan's lightsaber. He felt a stab of worry, but before he could do anything else, a calm voice came from behind Grievous. "I wouldn't count on it."

The droid-sentient hybrid whirled and coughed. "I thought you were taken care of!"

"You have yet to learn the first rule of dealing with Jedi: never leave one unattended." With a double snap-hiss, he activated his dual-bladed lightsaber, then extended his hand. "I'll just be taking those back."

His lightsaber flew to his belt, while Qui-Gon and Anakin's went to their respective owners. Grievous pulled out the remaining four lightsabers and held two in each hand; then, his arms split apart.

"Your move," Obi-Wan said boldly, holding his lightsaber across his midsection.

"You fool!"

Anakin and Qui-Gon fought off the remaining droids while Obi-Wan twisted and whirled to defend against four blades with two. The twenty-three-year-old tried to repress the bitterness he felt upon watching. _'He's just showing off, he thinks he's better than the rest of us.'_

He was more than willing to stop watching and save the Chancellor, leaving Qui-Gon to be the spectator as he finished off the last of the droids. Grievous was down to two lightsabers and at a clear disadvantage against Obi-Wan's skill. The young Master feinted and flipped over the droid generals head. "Hello there."

" 'Hello there'?" asked Anakin incredulously.

"Obi-Wan's sense of humor is very… unique."

"I'll say."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"I am well, Master Windu, thanks to your Jedi. They have taken care of both Count Dooku and General Grievous. However," he hesitated over his next words. "I'm afraid the war will have to continue."

"Why?" Mace frowned.

"I ask that you relay this to all members of the Jedi Council. I believe I saw the Sith Lord who you are searching for."

The Korun Master absently corrected to himself, _'Whom,'_ before the reality sank in. He stayed in shocked silence for a moment, then said. "You should have told this to Master Kenobi; he is reporting to the Council as we speak. I will not be back to the Temple for several hours, and the message could have been conveyed sooner."

"Oh," Palpatine laughed self-consciously. "My apologies. I had forgotten that Master Kenobi was a member of the Council."

The only sign of Mace's displeasure at this slight to his friend was the thinning of his mouth. "How did you know it was the Sith?" he changed the subject.

"Dooku called him 'Master.' Unfortunately, he was wearing a hood and a cloak, so I did not see what he looked like. I assure you, the Senate will vote to continue the war until he is killed or caught."

"Then the Jedi will make finding this Sith our priority so the war can end."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"Anakin, wait a minute."

The Jedi Knight, repressed a sigh, turning to face he person he least wanted to see. Obi-Wan caught up to him, then turned to face the window. Anakin felt a slight sense of foreboding; over the years he had learned that Obi-Wan always had the common courtesy to address people when he was speaking to them. The only time he broke his unwritten rule is when he was saying something he would rather not.

"The Council has another assignment for you, one that is to be strictly off of the record. The Council…" he sighed. "Wishes you to report on all of the Chancellor's doings. They want to know what he's up to."

"You mean spy."

"Yes, if you want to put it that way." He still refused to meet the younger man's eyes. "Something is out of place here, Anakin, you must see it."

"You are asking me to do something against the Jedi Code. Against a mentor, and a friend, that's what's out of place here. Why are you asking this of me?"

Finally, Obi-Wan turned to face him. "The Council is asking you, Knight Skywalker."

As he walked away, Anakin felt his respect for the young Councilor increase marginally. If Obi-Wan could do his duty even as he plainly did not like it, then so could he.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Qui-Gon did not even have to look up from his report as the door opened. "How did it go?"

In response, Obi-Wan flopped himself into his chair and groaned, covering his face.

"Oh, that well?"

"You have no idea," he replied in a muffled voice. "They wouldn't make Anakin a Master—"

"Of course not, he isn't near ready."

"Didn't stop him from just about throwing a fit. Then, they decided I should be the one to tell him he has to spy on the Chancellor. He didn't even like me in the first place!"

"It wasn't personal, it was business, and I think Anakin understands that (1). If he doesn't, then I didn't do my job nearly so well this time around."

As intended, the remark caused Obi-Wan to lift his face from his hands and fix him with a piercing stare. "Master…"

"I'm only messing with your mind. Continue."

"Of course you are, I don't know why it should surprise me. Anyway, Mace can sugarcoat it any way he likes, but the fact of the matter is Anakin will have to do something against the Jedi Code, on the orders of the Council. Am I the only one who thinks he is confused enough already?"

"His trust in the inherent goodness of the Jedi has been shaken by the war. Have you any more leads on finding Darth Sidious?"

"Not yet, but I think we're getting closer. This may come as a surprise, but I have a very bad feeling about the whole thing."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"Anakin, I need your help, son."

'_Don't call me that,'_ Anakin thought, but kept his mind guarded and his face neutral. "Of course."

"The Jedi Council wants control of the Republic, you must have seen it. With their left hand, they would use me as a shield against the Separatists, and with their right, they seek to supplant me so they can have power for themselves (2). If they have not yet included you in their plot, they soon will."

Suspicions began in the twenty-three-year-old's mind about the Council, but then he saw Obi-Wan resolutely doing his duty even against his better judgment, Obi-Wan stubbornly insisting that they leave him and rescue Palpatine, Obi-Wan saving Anakin's life time and again, and on every occasion refusing his thanks.

"I'm afraid you must be mistaken. The members of the Council strive only for peace, as do the rest of the Jedi."

"But surely you must have sensed that they do not trust me."

"They distrust you no more than any other politician. If I learn of a plot against you, I will certainly inform you."

Anakin was pleased that he had been able to avoid the questions without lying. Once he looked past his friendship with Palpatine, he could see why the Council was suspicious. The Chancellor seemed to be trying to feed Anakin's distrust of the Jedi.

"Anakin, have you ever heard the story of Darth Plagueis the Wise?"

"No."

"I thought not. It's not a story the Jedi would tell you."

'_There he goes again, trying to make me think the Jedi are keeping things from me.'_

"Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise he could use the Force to influence the midi-chlorians to create… life."

'_How does he know so much about the Sith?'_

"He had such a knowledge of the dark side that he could even keep the ones he cared about… from dying." Palpatine looked straight into Anakin's eyes.

"Is it possible to learn this power?" The question tumbled from his lips before he could stop it. _'I can save Padme…'_

"Not from a Jedi."

'_Yes, I get that, it's a Sith power. Stop trying to make me hate the Jedi, I don't like it. And wait a minute, why is he telling me this? Somehow I don't think he has a habit of telling random Sith stories to Jedi Knights passing by. This would have meant nothing to me before I had that vision of Padme…"_

"Tell me, Anakin, do you know why they won't make you a Jedi Master?"

"Well, I am very young. And I have yet to achieve the serenity and sense of balance between my personal nature and my duty that is essential to a Jedi Master."

"Did you come to this conclusion yourself?"

'_Is that sarcasm I detect?' _"No, that's what Qui-Gon told me."

"And you trust his opinion on the matter?"

'_Way too far, pal.' _"He is a Jedi Master, and has been as long as I've known him. I value his opinion above all others." _'And that includes you. I won't stand for you maligning Qui-Gon.'_

"Yes, of course, but I know he relies too heavily on the Living Force, and doesn't place enough stock on hints of the future, such as your visions."

"How do you know so much about the Force?"

"My mentor taught me everything there is to know about the Force… even the nature of the Dark Side."

"You know the Dark Side?" Anakin parroted in shock, then came to a conclusion as the pieces fitted themselves together. He drew his lightsaber. "You're the Sith!"

"Are you going to kill me?"

"I would certainly like to."

"I know—"

"But that's not the Jedi way," Anakin cut him off. "I'm going to report you to the Council."

"Ah yes, but you're not sure what their intentions are."

"I will quickly discover the truth behind this."

"Remember, without me, you have no chance of saving your wife from certain death."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan looked up from their respective reports as Anakin stumbled into the room, looking almost dazed. Giving a swift nod to Qui-Gon, the younger Master started too leave, but was stopped by Anakin's voice. "Need to report to Council."

"Report to the Council?" asked Qui-Gon in surprise. "Are you alright?"

"Please, it's important."

"You aren't in any shape to report to that lot, Anakin. Can it wait?"

"How about you tell me and I take it to them?" Obi-Wan spoke for the first time.

Gulping, the young man nodded and said, "Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith. He told me he knows the Dark Side. That's why he's always trying to get me to distrust the Jedi."

"Thank you for telling me this," Obi-Wan said in a very grave manner. "I will report to the Council immediately, then let you know what action we will be taking."

For the fifteen minutes he was gone, Qui-Gon helped Anakin calm his mind. "He was my friend, all this time," the young man said sadly.

His swami squeezed his shoulder, sitting in silent support (3).

Anakin looked up sharply as Obi-Wan walked into the room. "What's going to happen?"

"Master Windu, Fisto, Koth, Tiin, and myself will go to he Senate building to arrest the Chancellor— by force, if necessary. Anakin, we will need Senator Amidala's help."

"Why?"

"Under normal circumstances, the Jedi Council would take control of the Republic to ensure a peaceful transition. However, it is likely that you are not the only person to whom he has been spreading seeds of distrust about the Jedi. We don't want to take any chance of it appearing that we are trying to overthrow the Republic. We've decided that Senator Amidala and her two hundred friends who tried to stop the war earlier should be in charge during the transition period."

The young man nodded. "I'd like to come with you."

"You have strict orders from Master Windu to stay in the Temple until we return. If you'd like, you can wait in the Council Chamber."

Anakin was about to protest, but noted Obi-Wan's careful wording— 'strict orders from Master Windu'— and knew it would do him little good. "What are your intentions regarding the Chancellor?" he asked instead.

Obi-Wan frowned slightly, surprised by the question. "This is an arrest, not an assassination, if that's what you're thinking. But since he is a Sith, he will not relinquish his power quietly."

Nodding, the twenty-three-year-old stood. "I'd like to be alone with my thoughts for a while; I'll be waiting in he Council Chamber." As he left the room, he tossed seven words back over his shoulder. "May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan."

"Every so often he surprises me." He shook his head. "I'd best be going. Don't worry about me, Master."

"You're about to confront a Sith Lord, Little One. What I am I supposed to do, worry for Palpatine?"

"Hey, whatever floats your boat." Obi-Wan smiled. "I'll be fine. What's he going to do when faced with five Jedi Masters? I'm personally rooting for maybe the scream and swoon, but well… not likely."

"I'd feel better if I was there."

"So would I. And so would Mace. You're a far better swordsman than either Master Tiin or Master Koth, but they're on the Council, and they don't like you."

"I knew all that Council-defying would come back to haunt me someday." Smiling sadly, he hugged Obi-Wan. **/Stay safe, Little One. I am only a thought away./**

**/I'm counting on it./**

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

/**Anakin?./**

Qui-Gon felt a shiver of unease. Anakin was still supposed to be waiting in the Council Chambers, and therefore there was a very small chance that anything favorable could come from his arrival at the Senate.

'_This can't be good.'_

He rapidly made his way to the docking bay, commandeered a ship, and headed to the Senate building. Eeth Koth, Saesee Tiin, and Kit Fisto had all been killed, but Mace and Obi-Wan were more careful— and more skilled, Qui-Gon thought with pride. Their bond allowed him to witness everything that was going on.

'_What is Anakin doing?' _he thought in shock as the young man prevented Mace from killing Chancellor Palpatine.

When he was almost there, he saw Mace get Force-shoved out of the broken window, and grimly headed for that side of the building. _'You owe me big, Mace.'_

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"Anakin, only I have the power to save those you love. If I die, my knowledge goes with me!"

"That's enough," Obi-Wan said calmly, activating his lightsaber. "You are under arrest, Chancellor. Do you yield?"

"Never!"

"Then I have no choice."

The blue lightsaber came down in a neat arc, but was stopped by a green one (4). Desperation had filled Anakin's eyes. "You can't kill him. It's not the Jedi way!"

"Anakin, he is a Sith! I must end this!"

"Come to your senses! He has control of the Senate and he courts. It's too dangerous to let him live!"

"I need him!"

Shaking his head sadly, Obi-Wan replied, "He is a Sith, Anakin. Anything you need from him is of the Dark Side. I'm doing this just as much for your sake as for that of the Republic."

Before Anakin could react or stop him, Obi-Wan had killed the last Sith. The younger man stood in shock for a moment, and the Force around him began to grow blackened and convoluted. "You always take everything from me!" he seethed through clenched teeth. "You've always thought you're better than me. Do you feel high-and-mighty now that you've killed a Sith, Master Kenobi? I'll fix that now!"

Obi-Wan looked back at him in anguish. "The Dark Side surrounds you, Anakin. Would you really do this to Master Qui-Gon? I really thought you had more respect for him than that."

The anger slipped a bit, and Anakin paused. He did have nothing but respect for the man who had taken him from slavery. "Qui-Gon will understand," he justified to himself.

"Yes, he will. Master understands a great deal about having a Padawan Turn to the Dark Side," Obi-Wan said bitterly. "Let me tell you something, Anakin. When I met him, I was ten years old. Everyone in the Temple had heard about how his Padawan, Dorjan Dubhgall, had Turned on their last mission. He blamed himself for Dubhgall's Fall. Do you really think he will do any differently if you Turn?"

"The Jedi are wrong!"

"And that justifies Turning to the Dark Side?"

"Stop lecturing me!" Anakin exploded in anger. "You always thought you were better than me, but you're wrong!"

"Anakin, I never thought I was better than you. What do you have to gain by doing this?"

"He could have saved her! That's why you killed him! You're jealous of me!"

"Saved whom?" Obi-Wan asked cautiously.

"She can't die, I won't let her!" Anakin rambled on. "I don't need him, I can save Padme myself!"

"Anakin, the Dark Side cannot save her, it has only the power to destroy" (5).

"**STOP LECTURING ME! I HATE YOU!"**

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Qui-Gon ran up the stairs, desperate to help Obi-Wan. He could feel his anguish, and feared the younger Master would allow himself to be killed before striking Anakin down. Though he had briefly toyed with the idea of telling Obi-Wan through their bond to do whatever was necessary to stay alive, he thought it would distract him.

Just as he burst through the door, the blue end of Obi-Wan's double-bladed lightsaber sliced through Anakin's chest. Immediately Obi-Wan dropped the deactivated hilt, which hit the floor at the same time as the younger man. "Master," he whispered in a raspy voice. "Forgive me…"

Qui-Gon crossed the room and pulled Obi-Wan firmly against his chest. "Hush, Little One," he said softly. "You did what you had to."

Gradually, the ragged gulps of air steadied out, and the young Master made tentative peace with himself. At that moment, however, a hoarse moan sounded from the floor. "I feel," Anakin said thickly, "like I crashed a starfighter, was run over by a herd of banthas, then hit repeatedly by Master Yoda's stick."

Both Jedi Masters stared at him in shock for a moment, then dropped to the ground by his side. "Anakin, you're alive!" Obi-Wan pressed his hand against the Knight's chest, checking for a heartbeat.

"Why wouldn't—" his words cut off and his face paled as the memories came rushing back. With more strength than he thought he possessed at that moment, he lurched to his feet and stumbled across the room, at which point he was violently ill.

"I'm sorry," he gasped, staggered back over to them and sank to his knees, covering his face. "I'm sorry."

"What do you remember?" Qui-Gon asked gently.

"I got angry, and it was like I wasn't in control anymore. I said things…" he looked at Obi-Wan with tears in his eyes. "I don't hate you, Obi-Wan, I don't." He took a steadying breath. "I never did, I— I was jealous."

"Of me?" Obi-Wan asked in confusion. "For what?"

"It started on Naboo when I childishly saw you as getting all the attention I deserved. Then, as I began to train, I was resentful because you are the epitome of a Jedi and everyone knows it. I was afraid that everyone was comparing me to you, when I was the only one to do so.

"I never released those feelings because I wasn't supposed to have them in the first place, so my bitterness grew and grew, triggered even by small things. I have a hard time feeling comfortable around new people and you get along with others so well, silly little things like that.

"I felt like I would be betraying my mother if I let myself get close to Qui-Gon, but at the same time I was bitterly envious of you for having someone like family.

"You never thought you were better than anyone, but I was always afraid that I wasn't good enough. I'm sorry." He dropped his head in defeat. "There's something else you need to know. Padme and I… we're married."

"Married?"

"When?"

"Three years ago, when I brought her back to Naboo." He closed his eyes and took the plunge. "She's pregnant."

Unable to find words, they stared at him in shock.

"I've been having visions, and she's going to die in childbirth! Please, I have to save her."

Obi-Wan's Master side took over. "Tell me exactly what you saw."

"I saw Padme in a medbay, not on Coruscant. She was in labor, but something was wrong. It was artificially brought on, and she was sad."

"Sad? With the promise of a child?"

"Extremely. You were with her, telling her to hold on, but she couldn't… and she died."

The red-haired Master looked thoughtful. "When did you first have this vision?"

"The first night back after we rescued Palpatine."

"I felt… I guess the best word is tremors, in the Force that night. I— I believe your visions were induced."

"Induced? By whom?"

"By someone who wanted you to Turn to the Dark Side, and knew how to make that happen."

"Palpatine?" Anakin blanched. "I trusted him for all these years, and he was using me. I— I think—" he swallowed. "I don't know what to think."

"Understandable." Qui-Gon patted his shoulder.

"I don't think he liked either of you very much," he said slowly. "and he was always fueling my jealousy. How could I be so stupid!" He gripped his hair in frustration.

"He manipulated you, Anakin, and you know what Yoda always says about the way of the Sith."

"Treachery," Anakin finished, then looked pleadingly at the Masters. "Please, may I see Padme? I have to… she deserves to know what happened."

Obi-Wan stood. "I have to report to the Council. They'll be pleased to hear about the Fall of the Sith, I'm sure. I'll tell them you needed time to cope with what happened." He smiled. "It's the truth, after all."

"The Council would be appalled to know how much like me you're turning out to be."

"Naturally. But, as you observed repeatedly in my younger days, they don't need to know everything. I'm sure half of them thought Master Yoda had gone off of his rocker when he suggested appointing me after Master Raghnall joined the Force." He frowned slightly in thought. "What did happen to Mace? I know you were close when he fell…""

"He's in the Healer's wing, probably submerged in bacta by now."

"Then I guess he owes you big. Again."

"Obi-Wan, are you going to tell the Council what I did?" The question burst out of Anakin; he could restrain it no longer.

"No, I'm not." He looked at the younger man very gravely. "But I expect you to do so when you're ready. If it would make you more comfortable, I can ask Master Yoda to speak with you privately when he returns."

"Yes, please. Um, could—" he hesitated. "Could you come too?"

Obi-Wan looked at him for just a moment in surprise. "I'll be there."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"You made good time from Kashyyyk, Master Yoda."

"Concerned, I am, about Anakin Skywalker. Made a point of coming back quickly, I did."

"He'll be here very shortly. They're on their way back right now."

"Where were they?"

"Again, that's his to tell."

"Hmm, said that a lot, you did, during your report, Obi-Wan. Displeased, some of the Council members are." He smiled suddenly. "And care you do not. Proud, Qui-Gon would be."

"Absolutely," came a voice from the doorway. "What are we talking about?"

Rolling his eyes, Obi-Wan replied. "Irritating the Council. I did, after all, learn from the best."

"Why thank you." Qui-Gon switched to a mental, more serious communication. **/Anakin is very nervous about this. Yoda has been against his training from the start, and he's afraid it will just confirm all of his earlier suspicions./**

**/Don't worry, Master, I won't let Master Yoda go too hard on him./**

**/I don't suppose it's any use telling you that, as a Councilor, you are my superior in rank, and my name is Qui-Gon./**

**/None whatsoever, Master./** The thirteen-year-old "argument" was a standing joke; Qui-Gon had been trying— unsuccessfully— since Obi-Wan's Knighting to get him to call him by his name. **/How did Senator Amidala take the news?./**

**/She was very understanding. Obviously, it disturbed her that Anakin Turned in order to save her, and she told him that she would rather die than live knowing he had sold his soul on her account./**

**/I always thought she was very wise. Especially for a politician./**

**/Indeed./**

Obi-Wan shot him a sideward look of concern. **/There's something else, isn't there, Master?./**

**/That's Anakin's to tell you./**

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

The two Councilors listened for over an hour as Anakin poured out the whole story, starting from the very beginning. He confessed to his jealousy, marriage, and brief touch with Darkness. At the end, he told them the news that had been troubling Qui-Gon.

"I'm going to leave the Jedi. Padme's going to deliver soon, and Qui-Gon says we're having twins." He looked Obi-Wan in the eyes for the first time since he entered the room. "I'm grateful for everything you did for me, I know the Council only agreed to my training because you supported it. This whole thing has made me realize my vulnerability and weakness as a Jedi, and…" he smiled shyly. "I'll be away more than I want to once the babies are born."

Yoda regarded him for a moment, then said, to their great surprise: "Proud of you I am, Anakin Skywalker. Opposed your training I did because uneasy I felt about it. Realize I did not that meant to train as a Jedi you were. Needed to discover the danger of the Dark Side yourself, you did, or possibility of Turning would remain whether you were a Jedi or not. Balance, you have brought, not be with your family you can."

Obi-Wan blinked, then smiled slightly. Anakin took a moment to organize his thoughts and said, "Thank you, Master, but… Balance? Me? Obi-Wan was the one who killed Darth Sidious."

"Made the decision not to Turn, you still did, or killed you would have been."

The young man frowned in confusion, looking utterly perplexed. "What?"

"Twenty years ago," Obi-Wan started. "I had a vision of my Master being killed on Naboo. I built a double-bladed lightsaber, as you know. But because I built it for the sole purpose of saving my Master's life, it can never be used for an evil intent. If there had been only Darkness left in you, you would have been killed. In order to truly bring Balance, you had to conquer the Darkness in yourself."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

A/N- Sorry about the wait. It took me a very long time to type this, because school got out of hand. I hope everyone enjoyed my interpretation of Anakin's Turn to the Dark Side. A few footnotes from the story:

(1)— This is an allusion from The Godfather, probably everyone recognized it.

(2)— This is an allusion from The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King. Denethor says this to Gandalf.

(3)— This is just me being silly. I am obsessed with alliteration, so I had to find all S-words. Swami means spiritual mentor in Swahili.

(4)— In the movies, Anakin's lightsaber was blue because he modeled it after Obi-Wan's and had great respect for him. Here he does not like him at all, so I thought he would model his lightsaber after Qui-Gon's.

(5)— Another allusion from Lord of the Rings, this time from The Fellowship of the Ring. Frodo says something very like that to Boromir.

There is an epilogue left, which I hope to have up soon now that school is almost over. After that, I have begun writing a prologue about Obi-Wan's time as a Padawan, how he and Qui-Gon met, basically my version of Jedi Apprentice. It stars cute little ten-year-old Obi-Wan, who can resist? As always, comments and constructive criticism welcome.


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer- I own only the people you do not recognize.

A/N- This is (finally) the last chapter of Purity. It takes place shortly after the last chapter. Enjoy!

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Purity: Epilogue

Starring: COOL! Obi-Wan, MESSING-WITH-MINDS! Qui-Gon, and NO-LONGER-IRRITATING! Anakin.

Costarring: BAD-GRAMMAR-UUSING! Yoda and HEALED! Mace.

Introducing: LITTLE-CUTIE-PIE! Zeroun.

Appearances by: RANDOM-NAMELESS-AND-SLIGHTLY-ANNOYING! Healer.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"Released, you are, Anakin Skywalker, from your service as a Jedi. No shame is there in your leaving."

"Let it be known," added a recovered Mace Windu. "that if you ever need the help of the Jedi, you need only ask."

The two senior members of the Council accepted the robe Anakin symbolically shed, but stopped him when he reached for his lightsaber. "Your lightsaber, keep. Earned this right, you have."

The young man understood the significance, and what it must have cost the rule-bound Council. He could only nod, blinking back tears. Expecting Mace Windu to speak again, he was surprised when Obi-Wan stepped forward. "Go in peace, and may the Force be with you."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"Anakin, sit down."

He complied, but kept glancing edgily at the door.

"I see the famed and dreaded 'Master tone' still works."

"You'll have to learn it too so you can keep young Zeroun here in line."

"Who, me, Master Qui-Gon?" asked the twelve-year-old ingenuously.

"Did you teach him the innocent look already, Obi-Wan?"

"Naturally. Since I'm immune…"

"Seeing as you invented it."

"…you're the only one it works on."

"Don't I know it. Anakin, have you and Padme decided on names yet?"

The question, as intended, pulled the young man's thoughts away from his anxieties. "Padme and I each picked a name for a boy and a girl. Her names will get used first, because she really did all the work. She likes Luke and Leia. Mine are Roshaun and Ellema."

They waited for another half hour before the Healer cam out. "Mr. Skywalker?"

Anakin rocketed out of his chair. Qui-Gon sighed, having coaxed (or ordered, depending on how one looked at it) him into only half and hour ago our of an eight hour labor. "How is she?"

"Exhausted, but that's to be expected. She's asking for you. Congratulations, you have a son and a daughter."

"Are… are they healthy?"

"Go see for yourself," Obi-Wan answered, giving him a shove toward the door, then turned toward the Healer. "Do you have a comm. station I could use? I'd promised her family I'd let them know."

He returned ten minutes later. "They're still en route, but they'll get here tomorrow and are planning to say until Anakin and Padme go back so they can all travel together."

"Where are they going to live?" asked Zeroun. "They've stayed on Coruscant the whole time, so they don't have a place on Naboo."

"Ruwee and Jobal are going to let them stay at their home until they fond somewhere."

"And they feel they can take care of Luke and Leia themselves," Qui-Gon pointed out.

"True. Sola lives close by, and she said she'll also be over on a regular basis. It's hard for new parents to take care of two infants at once."

Anakin nudged the door open with one foot, carefully holding a newborn in his arms. "Come on in, Padme feels up to visitors now."

"Mr. Skywalker, I'm afraid only family are allowed in at this point."

"They are family, on my side." When the Healer went to protest, he continued. "I used to be a Jedi, and I have no living blood relatives. The Jedi have been my only family since I was nine years old." As they walked in, the Healer having caved, he said quietly to the two Masters, "I see that now, I only wish I had before."

"Anakin, you must focus on the now," Obi-Wan intoned gravely, but was unable to keep a smile off of his face.

"Wow, déjà vu. For some reason that sounds vaguely familiar, though I can't imagine why…"

"Do we know anyone crazy enough to say something like that?"

"I don't think so…"

Qui-Gon turned to Zeroun with a long-suffering sigh. "You see what I have to put up with? This is why my hair is gray."

"Um, couldn't that be because you're seventy-one years old?"

"Mace Windu is the same age as I am, and you don't see his hair going gray, do you?"

"Master Windu doesn't have any hair!"

"Master, are you messing with my Padawan's mind again?"

"…Possibly."

Obi-Wan sighed in mock exasperation. "Why am I not surprised?"

"You'd best get used to it, because that's why grandmasters are around!"

Smiling broadly at his Padawan and grandPadawan, Qui-Gon was exceedingly grateful that the did not have to leave the Jedi in order to be with his family.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

A/N- And so it ends! I hope everyone liked the last part, it was kind of silly. The first part of the prologue will be up soon, I hope. Comments and constructive criticism welcome, and I hope to see you all in Every Journey Has A First Step. (Cool title, huh?)


End file.
